Trapped
by scamp87
Summary: Alex and some of his classmates get captured by Scorpia.  They make  it  very clear that all the kids are going to die eventually, but that some will live longer than others. Secrets will eventually be revealed and staying alive will become harder.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Authors Note: Hope you like:) Please Read and REVIEW. Is it worth continuing?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

Summary: Alex gets poisoned and wakes up to find that him and some of his classmates are being held captive by Scorpia. . They make it very clear that all the kids are going to die eventually, but that some will live longer than others. Secrets will eventually be revealed and staying alive will become harder and harder.

Alex was currently in the middle of his athletics weights class, it was by far his favorite block of the day. It was the only place that he felt like he belonged, the only place that he did not get as many dirty looks and the only place rumors didn't spread.

He didn't know if it was the fact that he was the best in the class, the fact that he didn't have a ton of girls staring at him, or the fact that that most of the kids in the class were accused of taking steroids and other types of drugs.

But, it felt like the only place that he could really clear his mind and not think about anything. It was just him, the weights, and the music.

Today felt different though. He was a little on edge, which wasn't that odd since he always felt like this the day after a mission. However, his whole body was aching a little more than usual. Maybe he was out of shape? No, that was impossible. In fact, he was in the best shape he had been in a long time. Sure, his body had gone through a lot the past few weeks, but it always did on missions didn't it?

I mean he was used to pain. But, this felt different.

A couple of minutes later he found himself looking at the clock to see when the class was going to be over. He still had a half an hour left. Why was he out of breath? He looked around and none of the other kids seemed too tired.

Soon Alex found himself counting down the minutes, which he usually never did. He couldn't think straight. What was wrong with him?

He had never really felt like this before, his mind was racing through all kinds of different possibilities and scenarios that could have caused this. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he was just really tired...

The bar seemed to become heavier and heavier and after about ten more reps he finally decided to put it down. He was suddenly aware of an oncoming headache. What was going on? The whole room started spinning. Something was wrong, very wrong. He got funny stares as he got off the bench and started heading away from the equipment.

He just stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Why was everybody staring at him?

Suddenly, the bell rang and all the kids practically ran out of the classroom, ignoring Alex and whatever the heck he was doing.

Alex stumbled out of the room and was able to find his way to his next classroom that was luckily right across the hall. Why was walking so hard?

He just sat there as all the other kids started walking into the classroom and next thing he knew class was starting.

His headache increased and the room started to spin again. He felt like somebody was crushing him. He needed to go. Where? He didn't know...

He stood up again and the teacher asked him if he was okay. He didn't comprehend what she was trying to say though. Why was everybody staring at him?

Next thing he knew he was falling. Why? He didn't know. What was going on?

The same questions kept repeating in his mind.

Classmates started crowding around him. Why though?

He heard somebody yell for the teacher as his body fell limp.

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was kind of boring... Anyways do you think its worth continuing? Please REVIEW:)!


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed and are reading. I didn't think I was going to continue this because of writers block, but I have finally figured it out:) Thank you so much to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_He heard somebody yell for the teacher as his body fell limp._

Pain. That's all Alex felt when he woke up. It seemed like his whole body was on fire, caught in a horrible, terrible blaze. His head was pounding madly as the world swam around him. He tried to make out the voices around him, but they sounded vague and distant. The only sound he could hear was the constant beating of his heart, reassuring him that he was in fact alive.

He felt as if he were being stabbed by a thousand knives at once. Alex tried to ignore it, but the task was impossible. What was happening to him? When he was shot he felt nothingness. He had been completely numb. How he longed for that now...

He tried to let the darkness consume him again, but it wouldn't take him back. He wanted to scream, but his throat felt as if it was being scorched by boiling water.

Alex tried to think back to what had happened, but his mind was clouded and foggy. He could only remember that he was at school. Maybe he had gotten ill and was sent home? No, this pain was almost unbearable; he couldn't have caught it from one of his classmates.

Wait. What was that thing called again? Pois... It was no use, Alex couldn't think of it in his current position. Just pain.

Alex's head started pounding harder as the smell of a mixture of perfume and cologne suddenly filled his nose. That was weird, it was familiar. He had smelled this many times before. Kids. School. That was it! It was the smell of his classmates! So, he was in school?

His distant memory started coming back as he remembered athletic weights, then English. He had fallen. Maybe he was in the nurse's office? Maybe he was just having an allergic reaction to medicine she had given him? No, the nurse was not allowed to give medicine, unless prescribed by a doctor.

Nothing made sense.

Alex thought he was going crazy as he heard his name being called. It was so far away. The voice sounded familiar. He kept listening, and then he realized it was his teacher.

"Alex, wake up. Are you there?"

Alex opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, instantly regretting it.

The light was blinding, even though the room was dimly lit. His vision was blurred to the point that he couldn't make anything out. He was so dizzy.

All of a sudden, he felt sick to his stomach. He sat up, sending shots of pain throughout his body and started retching all over the floor.

It seemed to go on forever, but finally stopped. It felt like it had been hour, even though only minutes had passed. He fell back onto the floor, only to hear his name being called again.

There was no way in hell that he was opening his eyes again. He needed to know what was going on though. After he knew that he could open his mouth without puking everywhere again he finally found the strength to ask.

"Wus goin on?" He slurred.

Instead of a response, there was a cold hand placed on top of his forehead. It felt so good. He wanted to grab it, but it was out of his reach.

He tried again. "Wuss goin on?"

Alex struggled, trying to regain enough consciousness to hear the response, but it was too late, and the darkness had once again consumed him.

Authors Note: Hope you liked:) So sorry about the wait, stupid writer's block... Please Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy!:) This chapter is dedicated to Huntiklover who basically reminded me that this story still existed:)

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…..

0000ooo0000

The next time Alex woke up he felt a little bit more human, but not much. He went to sit up, but soon regretted it as he became dizzy and had to lie back down. Whatever he had been given must have been extremely strong and illegal.

He was still completely confused. He spent a couple of minutes lying there trying to remember where he was and once again came to a blank.

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when someone started shaking him. "Alex! Wake up, you need to wake up."

Alex groaned, this person was really starting to get on his nerves.

"'m up." Alex mumbled, opening his eyes for real this time.

The sight shocked him, he definitely wasn't at school anymore. However, all of his English class was there along with the headmaster and all of his teachers.

Light blinded him and he took a few more seconds to adjust his eyes and realized that they were on an island. This was not any ordinary island though. Everything on the island looked, he didn't know how to describe it, deadly?

There were traps everywhere that could kill you in seconds or traps that would take days to kill you.

Off in the distance Alex heard animals that were obviously created for the purpose of killing.

"Alex."

Alex heard his name called again and looked over. He saw a group of about five people all wearing the Scorpion logo.

Alex nearly choked. This would happen to him. "Poison guys, really? How mature. You could have just asked me, I probably would have come." Alex tried to say sarcastically, but failed miserably because his voice came out weak and raspy.

Alex decided he was going to have a little bit of fun with this. If Scorpia had wanted him dead, they would have done it already.

A gun shot rang out and a girl cried out in pain. She grasped her hand and started rocking back and forth. Gasp rang out from the student body. Alex immediately felt guilty, Scorpia obviously was not in the mood for messing around.

"Agent Rider, I suggest you shut your mouth before we hurt more of your classmates. Of course we are going to kill all of them eventually, but if you cooperate we can at least spare the lives of their families and the life of that precious Jack of yours."

The air became thick and heavy. He swore he could hear kids crying in the background and he heard new rumors start spreading around about his new title.

"What do you want from me?" Alex snarled. "Go ahead, kill me, I have nothing to live for anyways, but don't kill them, they are innocent." He said, pointing towards his classmates and teachers.

The leader of Scorpia just laughed a hideously. "Oh Alex, so naïve, we can't kill you we have very special plans for you, but trust me after the next few days you will be begging on your hands and knees for us to kill you."

"I've taken you guys down once before, looks like I am going to have to do it again." Alex said in a desperate attempt to sound confident.

He needed to give his schoolmates at least a little bit of hope, because if they didn't have any they were all dead for sure.

The leader, who Alex had nicknamed Centipede, due to his beady eyes just laughed again, "Rider there is so much for you to learn, many changes have been made the last few months and not just within Scorpia."

Alex's head started pounding more. Why did these situations always happen to him?

Centipede then turned to the class. "We are leaving for now, but will be back in twenty minutes. Enjoy this time because you will soon be entering a living Hell." And with that the five members of Scorpia left to enter a building located a few yards away.

Alex looked around and cursed. There was no way of getting off this atrocity of an island, they were in the middle of the ocean and Scorpia had most-likely rigged all of the water within a five mile radius with god knows what to keep them from escaping.

Alex felt many eyes on him and turned around.

"What the hell is going on." The headmaster screamed, directly in Alex's face.

Alex shuttered, not expecting the sudden outburst.

He was left staring at a mixture of scared, angry and confused faces. He suddenly wished he would have never woken up. One of his worst nightmares was finally coming true. He should have been expecting this though, the devil obviously loved or hated him, he couldn't tell which though.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please Please review, I will love you forever! Do you think Yassen should be part of the story? I can't decide! Also, have you guys read Russian Roulette yet? I haven't gotten around to it…


End file.
